


Involved

by Grinder1833



Series: Missing Moments [6]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinder1833/pseuds/Grinder1833
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Luke finds Noah in Brooklyn they head to Manhattan to await their meeting with Coyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Involved

**Author's Note:**

> Missing moment/Gap filler between the May 23rd and 29th episodes.

Somewhere between Brooklyn and Manhattan Luke had lost Noah. Not literally. Noah was still by Luke’s side but for all practical purposes he was somewhere else. For the life of him he couldn’t figure out what happened. Noah had been so happy to see him when he surprised him outside that rundown building in Brooklyn just an hour ago. Of course Noah was worried that he might be putting Luke in danger, but Luke had assured him that he wanted to be there for Noah. And he did. Luke did not want Noah to be alone in New York searching for Ameera and his father. He was so thankful that Noah didn’t protest his offer to help.

But now it seemed like Noah might have changed his mind. Noah had been uncharacteristically quiet ever since Luke brought him back to the Marriott Marquis in Times Square. Luke had gotten them a room there but at this point Noah seemed like he’d be just as happy sleeping in the subway. He had expected Noah to make some sort of comment about the hotel…getting a room together…finally being alone… _something_. But besides the occasional “Okay", "yes.", "no” Noah wasn’t giving him _anything_.

However, Luke kept talking. And, well, Noah didn’t.

As the elevator climbed to the 18th floor Noah stared upward at the lights as they illuminated the passing floors. Noah was acting as if he were with a stranger, not his boyfriend who traveled hundreds of miles to help him.

“I…ah…packed you a bag before I flew out here,” Luke said when the elevator doors finally opened on their floor.

“Thanks,” Noah mumbled, stepping into the long hallway.

Thanks. That was a word he hadn’t heard in a little while. With a slight glimmer of hope that things might get better, Luke pressed on. “We’re room 1811 so it looks like we should head left,” he said. And when Noah didn’t move he gave him a gentle nudge. “This way.”

“Right.”

 _What’s wrong with him?_ Luke wondered as they strolled down the hall. _It’s like someone abducted my boyfriend and replaced him with a zombie._

“Here we are.” Luke stopped in front of the door and inserted the keycard, getting a green light on the first try. “Our home away from home…at least for a little while.” He glanced hopefully at Noah, who just stood stone-faced beside him.

Luke took a deep breath, before pushing open the door and turning on the room lights. The room was spacious with a king-size bed covered by a cream colored duvet and an obscene amount of pillows. Across from the bed was a small sitting area with a coffee table and mauve loveseat. In the corner of the room, behind the heavy blue and cream drapes, was a window that overlooked Times Square. The room had all of the trappings for a perfect, romantic getaway.

But that was most likely out of the question given Noah’s behavior. Luke was trying very hard not to let Noah’s sudden mood change alarm him. After all, Noah had been through a lot in the past twenty-four hours. They had gone from getting ready to make love to searching for Ameera and his escaped convict father. Noah had to be exhausted…hungry.

And speaking of hungry. Luke was downright famished. He hadn’t eaten since breakfast. He sauntered over to the coffee table in the sitting area and picked up the room service menu while Noah wandered over to the window.

“I’m starving,” Luke said, paging through the menu. “I’m going to order room service. What would you like? There’s pasta, a burger, some sandwiches...”

“I’m not hungry,” Noah replied not even bothering to turn to face Luke.

“When is the last time you had anything to eat?”

Noah shrugged.

“You need to eat,” Luke decided as he marched over to the nightstand where the phone was so he could call in their order. He had chosen Smoked Turkey Club sandwiches and Cokes for them. He was sure that once Noah saw the food he’d change his mind and eat something. “The food will be here in about a half hour,” Luke announced after he hung up the phone.

“I told you that I’m not hungry.”

“All the more for me then,” Luke teased. He strolled over to where Noah was gazing out the window and wrapped his arms around Noah’s waist, resting his head against Noah’s back. Luke frowned when Noah seemed to tense at this touch. “Incredible view, isn’t it?” he said, trying to keep his voice light.

“I’m not here to enjoy the view. My wife is being held hostage somewhere out there by my father, whom we both know is capable murder.”

Luke straightened up, his arms falling away from Noah’s waist. It felt as if Noah and turned around and elbowed him in the gut. “Why do you have to use that word?” he asked exasperated. “Why can’t you just call her by her name? Do you know how much it hurts me to hear you call her that?”

“It’s not about you, Luke!”

“It hasn’t been for quite awhile,” Luke said sadly shaking his head. He knew Noah was worried about Ameera, which was justifiable. The Colonel was capable of anything, but Luke didn’t think he’d hurt Ameera. Not if Ameera was as special to him as she claimed. Noah had no right to take this out on him. Luke was there to help and support him. Obviously Noah wanted neither from him now. He went over to the bed, sat down, and picked up the phone.

“What are you doing?” Noah asked, finally tearing his eyes away from the window.

“Calling the front desk to see if they have any more rooms available or at least one with two beds.”

Noah marched over and took the phone from Luke’s hand, hanging it up. “Don’t.”

“You don’t want to be with me right now.”

Noah knelt down in front of Luke, placing his hands on Luke’s thighs. “I’m sorry, Luke. I shouldn’t be throwing my marriage in your face. It’s just that I’m so worried about Ameera. We both know that my father probably wouldn’t think twice about...”

“He won’t hurt her.”

“You don’t know that.”

“If he was going to hurt her he wouldn’t have dragged her all the way to New York to do it,” Luke said, doing his best to reason with Noah. If only he could get him to look at the situation logically, not emotionally.

Noah stood up, but instead of sitting with Luke on the bed he chose to sit on the loveseat in the sitting area. Luke’s heart sank. He was losing him again.

 _No, I’m not. Noah will feel better with some rest and food,_ Luke stubbornly decided. _Noah needs me._

“I won’t feel right until I know she’s safe and my father is back in prison,” Noah replied. “I should be out there looking for them, not sitting here…”

“With me?” Luke interrupted him.

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t have to.”

Noah shook his head, staring up at the ceiling. “I’m supposed to protect her. I can’t let another person I care about get hurt by my father.”

Luke decided it was useless at this point to try to argue with him. He needed to take a different approach. He got up from the bed and joined Noah on the loveseat. “You’ve done all you can for the day. We’ve called Coyle. He’s going to meet us in the morning. I’m sure with all of the resources that the state department has we’ll find them in no time.”

“I still feel like we should have kept looking,” Noah insisted. “I think I was close to finding them when you found me.”

“We’re in over our heads, Noah. It’s been that way since you said ‘I do’ to Ameera.”

“That’s not true,” Noah insisted. “Everything was under control before my father broke out of prison.”

“Fine…if you call constantly looking over your shoulder to see if the ICE is watching,” Luke muttered.

“I heard you.”

“Sorry.”

“No, you’re not,” Noah said, placing his hand on Luke’s thigh, “but maybe you're right. I never envisioned all of this…”

Luke slipped his fingers through Noah’s. “Neither did I, but we’re here now and we’ll get through it…safely.”

“I’m sorry for being such a jerk to you,” Noah said, giving Luke’s hand a squeeze.

Luke smiled, relieved to see that Noah was finally coming to his senses. He knew that some food in Noah’s belly would make him feel better. Luke chuckled to himself when he realized he was starting to think like his Grandma Emma. “It’s okay,” Luke assured him.

“No, it’s not,” Noah replied. “You’ve gone out of your way to look out for me and ever since we left Brooklyn I’ve been a complete ass.”

Yes, he had been, but Luke wasn’t about to let him beat himself up over this. There were much better things to put their energy toward. “You have, but I still forgive you,” Luke murmured, leaning toward Noah, his mouth moving so close to Noah’s…

“Room Service!”

Startled, Noah pulled away and Luke sighed.

_Even in New York we're **still** getting interrupted…_

Luke gave Noah’s hand a squeeze before reluctantly letting it go so he could answer the door. His irritation over having his kiss interrupted quickly disappeared when he got a whiff of their dinner. Food really did make things better. The staff worker rolled the meal into the room; Luke signed for it and slipped the man a tip. The sandwiches looked absolutely delicious. He couldn’t wait to dig in.

“Luke, you really shouldn’t have,” Noah sighed, resting his back against the sofa. “I’m not hungry.”

Luke placed a plate and can of Coke in front of Noah on the coffee table. “I don’t like eating alone. Just humor me and take a couple of bites,” he instructed, feeling like he was trying to coax Faith or Natalie to do something they didn’t want to. He grabbed his food and sat down next to Noah, who was in the midst of biting into the sandwich.

Good…it was a start.

“How is it?” Luke asked, picking up his sandwich.

Noah, mouth stuffed, just nodded and took another bite. Luke suppressed a smile. He knew that Noah was just being stubborn for some reason. Sometimes it seemed like Noah needed to act all macho…like he needed to prove himself and his manhood. Luke didn’t understand it. He thought Noah was perfect exactly the way he was even if Noah didn’t seem to believe it. But then again, he didn’t grow up with Colonel Mayer. The mere thought of being raised by such an evil person sent a chill through him. Maybe Noah had some scars from his childhood that Luke didn’t know about. He hoped that someday Noah would trust him enough tell him about it if that were the case.

“Okay…I guess I was hungry,” Noah sheepishly admitted after swallowing the last of his turkey sandwich. He glanced over at Luke, who was only half finished with his sandwich. Perhaps hungry was an understatement. He couldn’t remember the last time he wolfed down a meal so quickly. “Thanks for insisting on getting me dinner. You always seem to know what I need…even before I do.”

“I love taking care of you,” Luke said quietly, his lips turning up into a small grin.

“You’ve been doing a good job of it since you got here.”

“Thanks. I was beginning to think you weren’t happy that I showed up after all.”

“No,” Noah said, draping his arm across Luke’s shoulders, “I need my boyfriend.”

Luke’s grin turned into an all out smile. “I need you too. We’re a team.” He took Noah’s free hand in his and squeezed it. “Partners.”

“Like Batman and Robin…Han Solo and Luke Skywalker…”

“Let me guess?” Luke interrupted. “I’m Luke Skywalker.”

“Well… the name fits you even if my father is more like Darth Vader.”

“You’ve never met Damian Grimaldi. He’s no walk in the park.”

“Walk in the park…Maverick and Goose,” Noah said triumphantly.

Noah’s tone led Luke to believe he was quoting a movie. Maverick and Goose…Maverick and Goose…they sounded familiar. Just once it would be nice to show Noah that he knew a thing or two about movies.

“Ohhh!” It suddenly dawned on Luke. “ _Top Gun_ …nice volleyball scene,” he chuckled.

Noah shook his head. He hadn’t even remembered that part of the film until Luke brought it up. “Yeah…I guess it was.”

“Don’t forget Frank and Joe Hardy…the Hardy Boys,” Luke announced proudly. He was happy that he could think of a famous duo, although they weren’t from the movies.

 _The Hardy Boys_ talk about a blast from before they were born. Noah had seen the old ‘70s TV show on TV Land years ago. “Okay…I get to be Parker Stevenson and you can be Shaun Cassidy,” Noah decided.

“Who are they?”

“They played Frank and Joe respectively. You know…on TV about 30 years ago.”

“Oh…I was referring to the books…Franklin W. Dixon. I used to read them all the time when I was a kid,” Luke explained. There were many afternoons that Luke had envisioned himself as one of the amateur sleuths. Their cases had seemed so exciting when he was a boy. “So it looks like we’re on _The Case of the Lost Lady_ or _Mystery of the Crazy Colonel_.”

“I’ll be happy once it’s solved.”

“Me too and then we can all go back to Oakdale,” Luke said, doing his best to keep his voice light. Once they found Ameera she’d return to Oakdale…return to being Noah’s wife. Luke’s heart sunk at the thought.

When Noah had found the letter that Ameera left for him, stating that she wanted an annulment Luke couldn’t have been happier. Finally Noah was going to be his again. A pang of guilt washed through Luke. He had been so thrilled when he thought Ameera was out of the picture. But now it looked like she most likely didn’t leave by her own accord. It was hard to tell with Ameera though. Even after a few months he still wasn’t quite sure what to make of her. Was her story real or was she secretly working with the Colonel?

Luke didn’t want to think about it. He just wanted Noah.

Had it only been a day and a half since Noah had declared he was so in love with him?

At this point it felt like a year and a half.

Luke pushed what was left of his sandwich away from him. Suddenly he’d lost his appetite.

Noah leaned over, brushing his lips against Luke’s cheek. “Hey, are you okay?” he quietly asked.

The concern in Noah’s voice quickly pulled Luke out of his trance. “Yeah…I guess this day is finally catching up with me,” he replied, not being _completely_ truthful with his boyfriend. They’d already had one disagreement about Ameera today he wasn’t ready for another. Not now…not when there was a king-size bed waiting for them. Luke was not going to go to bed angry at Noah or vice versa. They’d waited too long to share the same bed.

“Shouldn’t that be my line?” Noah teased.

“Yeah…you must be exhausted.”

“I am.”

Luke took the plates and stood up. “I think I packed everything you need in your duffle bag. If you’re missing something just let me know and you can either borrow mine or I can run downstairs to the gift shop.”

Noah rose from the couch, lifting his arms above his head and stretching. Luke couldn’t help but stare as his red t-shirt and denim jacket rode up, revealing Noah’s navel and a thin trail of dark hair that disappeared into his jeans. All of the blood in Luke’s body seemed to rush right to his groin.

“I’ll just be happy with a toothbrush and toothpaste at this point,” Noah chuckled as he headed toward one of the duffle bags that were resting on the padded bench at the foot of the bed.

Luke took the dirty dishes and placed them outside of their door. While he had it open, he took the opportunity to slip the “Do Not Disturb” sign on the handle. He didn’t really think they’d need it but it was something he always wanted to do. When he was finished the door to the bathroom was already closed. Luke could have sworn he heard the shower running as well. It took everything in his power not to sneak into the bathroom and join him. If Noah had wanted company, he would have asked. And Luke didn’t want to take the chance of getting rebuffed by him.

Instead, he strolled over to the bed, tossed the throw pillows on the floor, and turned down the bed. Luke left an extra pillow not knowing how many Noah liked to sleep with. He sat on the edge of the bed and removed his sneakers and socks while he waited for his turn in the bathroom. He tried very hard not to think about Noah all wet and naked in there. Determined not to get hard and keep himself busy, he took off his green hoodie and tossed it onto the sofa. Then he unzipped his duffle bag and searched for his shaving kit which was at the bottom.

“All yours,” Noah called, stepping out of the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around his waist, drying his hair. “I hadn’t planned on taking a shower, but I was pretty ripe so I thought you might appreciate it.”

Luke quickly dismissed the other time he’d seen Noah in this state. It wasn’t one of his happier memories. Although he’d seen Noah naked, Noah had also just had sex with Maddie. That fact shouldn’t still bother him, but it did because Luke still hasn’t had sex with Noah. Sometimes it seemed like it was never going to happen.

Luke forced himself to avert his eyes, snatching his shaving kit out of the bag and dashing toward the bathroom. “Thanks…I won’t be long.”

Once inside the bathroom, Luke stripped down to his navy blue boxer briefs, silently cursing himself for acting like a scared virgin.

“Okay…I _am_ a virgin. And I’m about to finally share a bed with Noah…my boyfriend,” he muttered to his reflection in the mirror. “I think I have the right to be a little nervous.”

Luke brushed his teeth and then scrubbed his face, rinsing away the soap with warm water. Bracing himself against the marble counter, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. Everything was going to be alright. They’d get through this…tonight, finding Ameera, dealing with Noah’s father, and god knows what else that was thrown their way.

Glancing around the room, Luke realized that he had forgotten to bring his pajama pants and fresh t-shirt with him. “Damn,” he muttered. He wasn’t about to put on his dirty clothes, so he bundled them up in his arms and stepped out of the bathroom.

Noah raised himself up on his elbows the moment he noticed Luke. The sheet fell away from his chest revealing, much to Luke’s disappointment, a t-shirt. Suddenly Luke felt very self-conscious as Noah’s intense blue eyes bore into his body.

“I feel a little overdressed,” Noah murmured, his eyes wandered below Luke’s waist.

“I…uh…forgot to bring a change of clothes with me,” Luke said, marching over to the foot of the bed to deposit his jeans and t-shirt in his duffle bag. “I did pack some pajama pants. I’ll put them on.”

Noah bolted upright. “You’ll do no such thing!”

“Uh…okay.”

“I’ll remedy the situation,” Noah said, peeling off his gray Oakdale University t-shirt. He reached underneath the covers, wiggled around for a moment or two, produced his black pajama pants, and then dropped them to the floor. “Better?”

“Much.” Luke strolled over to the empty side of the bed.

“Is the right side okay?” Noah asked. “I didn’t know if you preferred a certain side.”

_Damn...did Noah sleep on the left when he slept with Maddie? Ameera?_

_No…he doesn’t sleep with Ameera. He can’t. And Maddie is in the past._

“I usually sleep in the middle so I’m not fussy,” Luke replied, keeping his inner turmoil out of his voice. He sat down and turned off the lamp on the nightstand, sending the room into complete darkness. Taking a deep breath, he slid underneath the covers and rested his head against the pillow. His heart rate was skyrocketing. He was finally in bed with Noah.

Noah was just maybe a foot away from him…

Noah was wearing just his underwear…

“Luke?” Noah’s voice cut through the darkness.

“Yeah?”

“Where are you?”

Luke rolled over onto his side, tentatively stretching his arm toward the other side of the bed. “I’m here.”

Noah’s hand brushed against his arm. “You’re way too far from me.”

“It’s a really big bed.”

“Doesn’t mean we have to use all of it. Come here…” Noah’s fingers trailed down Luke’s arm until they met Luke’s hand, which he grasped, gently drawing Luke toward him.

“I wasn’t sure,” Luke murmured, draping his leg over Noah’s so that he was half on top of Noah and partially on the mattress.

“Sure if I wanted you?” Noah asked with a trace of fatigue in his voice. His face was slowly coming into view as Luke’s eyes adjusted to the darkness.

“Yeah,” he whispered.

“Luke…”

Noah’s fingers found their way into Luke’s hair, brushing through it until they rested at the back of his head. Gently, he drew Luke’s mouth to his, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Luke moaned, parting his lips allowing Noah to flick his tongue along the bottom lip before plunging deeply inside Luke’s mouth.

Luke was hard and horny. He didn’t care if the Colonel was on the loose. He didn’t care if Ameera was missing. The world could be ending and he wouldn’t give a damn. He just needed his boyfriend… _his_ Noah.

“Noah,” Luke gasped, coming up for air.

“I…love…you…” Noah murmured, slipping his hands inside of Luke’s boxer briefs. “So…so…much…”

“Love…you…more…” Luke breathed, kissing Noah’s chin. He moved slowly working his lips and tongue to Noah’s neck. He forced himself to stop before he left a mark, choosing instead to a wet path to Noah’s nipple.

Noah’s hands tightened around Luke’s ass as Luke teased his swollen bud with his tongue and teeth. Oh how Luke wanted Noah inside him. Noah’s fingers were so close to his hole. If only he’d just slip one in…

A low groan escaped Noah’s lips, which was music to Luke’s ears. He loved pleasing Noah. He kissed and licked Noah’s bare chest, loving the way his skin felt against his lips. Noah tasted so good.

But this was nothing. He _really_ wanted to taste him…just like Noah had done to him a couple of months ago. Luke glanced up to see Noah’s reaction as he began to slowly kiss his way toward Noah’s bellybutton. However, instead of the look of pure ecstasy he’d been expecting, Noah’s head was turned to the side, his eyes closed, lips slightly parted.

Damn…he was asleep.

However, Luke couldn’t be mad at Noah. He desperately needed the rest. And Noah was safe…in bed with him. For that he was very thankful.

Luke wrapped his arm around Noah’s waist, rested his head against his chest, and closed his eyes. He desperately wished that he could get closer to Noah. Luke longed to be a part of him now more than ever. Ameera wasn’t leaving. She was going to continue to be Noah’s wife for longer than Luke cared to fathom. He didn’t know how he was going to cope, especially after they’d been close to making love.

Noah began to snore softly, which brought a smile to Luke’s lips. Tonight Luke was sleeping in Noah’s arms. And through all of this shit they were still together. Married or not, Noah loved and needed him. For now it would just have to be enough.


End file.
